1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wound caring device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a negative pressure wound drainage therapy device.
2. Description of Related Art
Negative pressure wound therapy employs a vacuum pump to provide a negative pressure environment for a wound so as to extract wound pus and infected material, to attract the healthy tissue fluid to maintain a moist healing environment, and to promote the surrounding blood microcirculation, thereby accelerating wound healing effect.
In order to cope with the negative pressure wound therapy, there are a lot of negative pressure wound care devices came into being. However, the overall volume of a conventional negative pressure wound care device is too large such that it is not conducive to the patient carries and thus limited to the patients stayed in hospital. In addition, the conventional negative pressure wound care device is equipped with several pipes such that it is prone to the disadvantage of pipe entanglement that also causes the patients inconvenient. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for further improving the negative pressure wound care device, so that the negative pressure wound therapy can benefit more patients.